Electronic communication between distinct components within a system may experience phase differences between signals among different components. Systems may need to compensate for these phase differences appropriately for the successful implementation of certain functions and/or algorithms. For example, a device receiving reports from one or multiple remote sensors over fiber-optic links may compensate for the signal phase differences to correctly record the times at which observations are made.
Many conventional techniques for signal phase difference estimation do not provide sufficient resolution for some applications, such as systems of independently-controlled, spatially-distributed sensors, signal-source location systems, and RWR systems. Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for high-resolution signal phase difference estimation. There are also general needs for high-resolution signal phase difference estimation suitable for use in systems of spatially-distributed sensors. There are also general needs for high-resolution signal phase difference estimation suitable for signal-source location and RWR systems.